Aboveground power distribution pedestal box can be installed at intervals along a utility easement, such as in residential communities. Often, main power cables are run from one pedestal box to another, with the power cables terminating and connector bars located in each of the boxes. Connector bars are typically rectangular blocks of metals having openings for the main power line conductors or cable, and additional openings for distribution cable to residence or other dwellings, or to other utilities. Screws or other connection mechanisms are provided to secure the conductors or cables mechanically and electrically to the connector bar. Typically, each pedestal box contains three connector blocks since a three-wire residential distribution system is commonly used in residential communities.
It is often required that a connector bar be insulated, covered or encapsulated in a nonconductive material to prevent several problems. Since the pedestal boxes are outdoors, a connector bar preferably needs to be insulated from adverse weather, such as rain or snow, so that the power system does not fail due to an electrical short in the system. Additionally, it is also advantageous to insulate a connector bar and its associated wires from other connector bars and wires in the pedestal box. Electrical isolation of a connector bar reduces the possibility of cables, wire, or other connection means or the connector boxes from coming into electrical contact with each other and shorting out the power supply system. Furthermore, while a pedestal box is almost always covered and locked to prevent unauthorized entry, it is possible at times for individuals to come into contact with a connector bar, either intentionally or accidentally. Therefore, it is preferable and desired to provide a insulating cover for a connector bar to minimize the potential for electric shock.
Traditionally, there has been a plastic (e.g., PVC) insulated coating surrounding and insulating a metal connector bar. This plastic coating has been formed around and is fused or sealed to the connector bar. In order to properly coat the connector bar and form the ports, the connector bar, with its opening, must first be prepared. Preparation steps include inserting plug inserts into the screw and wire openings that plug or fill the hole, and extend outwardly away from the connector bar. In some applications, there are at least two screw openings and two wire openings in each connector bar that need to be filled or plugged with insert plugs. Thereafter, the connector bar is pre-heated and then is coated with a polymer material, usually by dipping the connector bar into the polymer material or solution for a predetermined time period. Next, the covered bar is cured (e.g., either by heat or other means) for a predetermined period of time so that the polymer material sufficiently hardens to form the cover and seizes or otherwise adheres to the connector bar's outer surface.
After the polymer is sufficiently cured, the ends or tips of the wire port(s)and screw port(s), which were generally formed around the plug insert are manually trimmed, or otherwise removed, which forms openings in the ports. Next, plug inserts are manually removed from the connector bar through the recently-formed openings.
However, the present method is labor intensive, which adds to the time and complexity of the manufacturing process, and is not entirely satisfactory. Moreover, since the plug inserts are formed to accommodate the variations in the openings size of connector, they must be adapted to be insertable into the smallest possible opening in the connector bar. As such, gaps are sometimes provided between the plug inserts and the openings when they do not fit securely, and the polymer solution can leak into these gaps during the cover forming process. As the cover cures, the leakage forms burr and other irregularities in the opening, which must be trimmed or otherwise removed, typically by hand, so that cables and attachment means (e.g., screws or bolts) can each be properly inserted into their opening without interference.
In addition, when the cover is formed directly on and fused to the connector bar, sometimes the process of curing or heating the polymer solution burns or otherwise discolors the connector bar, which can be unsightly and present a "dirty" appearance. Also, the repeated heating of a connector bar in the cover forming process causes unnecessary wear on the connector bar.
As can be appreciated, currently available plastic-covered connector bars for use in pedestal boxes have a number of shortcomings that contribute to the complexity and questionable quality of manufacturing. There exists a continuing need in the industry for a method for manufacturing covers for connector bars which can eliminate the wear and tear on the bar through the coating process. It is also desirable to provide an improved method of manufacture that eliminates many of the labor intensive steps currently involved in the manufacture of a cover for a connector bar. Furthermore, a need exists in the industry for a cover for a connector bar that is a separate structure and that is not adhered to the connector bar's outer surface.